Products are routinely inspected for abnormal sounds indicative of potential manufacturing abnormalities, such as a loose fastener, a missing clip, or the like. For example, inspectors may drive a vehicle off an assembly line and onto a vehicle shaker or a test track to shake the vehicle to detect abnormal sounds indicative of potential latent manufacturing problems. The inspectors are well-trained to listen for the abnormal sounds, diagnose a possible root cause for the sounds, and suggest corrective action to an upstream manufacturing operation. While such inspection techniques are reasonably adequate, they can be labor intensive, particularly prone to human subjectivity, and otherwise lacking in objective data acquisition and reporting.